Brocken
by KmmyLee
Summary: El amor es frágil, tan frágil como el cristal. Puede ser demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta... - MxM


**_Disclaimer: Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los uso con el fin de hacer pasar un buen momento a quienes leen mis historias, sin ningún fin lucrativo de por medio. Todo lo que envuelva la trama de este fic, sin embargo, es absolutamente de mi propiedad._**

**N/A: Hola ^^**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Este mini fic se me ocurrió de la nada, mientras escuchaba una serie de canciones extremadamente tristes. Como siempre es de mi pareja favorita MattxMello y, también como siempre, tiene el toque de potencial drama que me caracteriza xD**

**Sin más espero les guste, disfruten de la lectura y, claro, se tomen un segundito de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un review con su opinión ^^**

**...a Leer! :)**

* * *

**BROCKEN**

Oyó el familiar sonido que hacía la llave al entrar en la cerradura, junto al peculiar clic que omitía la puerta al abrirse. Observó como su novio se adentraba en el departamento, enfundado en esos jeans oscuros que se ceñían tan deliciosamente a sus caderas y piernas, sobre los cuales yacía una playera blanca estampada con el símbolo ying en el centro, más esa chaqueta negra con detalles en cuero que lograba hacer lucir la palidez de su piel tan fascinante. Azul y verde, sus miradas se encontraron en un mudo saludo, al tiempo que el recién llegado guardaba las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos y dejaba, de forma descuidada, la mochila que colgaba en uno de sus hombros sobre el sillón más próximo.

Desde que Matt había decidido entrar a estudiar a la universidad, eran pocas las veces que coincidían a la misma hora, más aún con Mello abocado a su trabajo como sucesor de L casi a tiempo completo. Por lo general se veían en las mañanas, pero en la noche siempre uno de los dos estaba dormido cuando el otro llegaba a casa, lo que hacía imposible coordinar algún momento de intimidad o, en su defecto, al menos conversar de trivialidades o acontecimientos ocurridos en el día. Y, aunque el rubio tratara de negárselo a si mismo mil veces, no era imbécil; notaba perfectamente que algo trascendental entre ellos se desgastaba a velocidad alarmante, arrojando su relación a un asqueroso pozo sin fondo, repleto de monotonía y frialdad.

Desde que resolvieron el caso Kira, casi muriendo en el proceso, Mello notaba en el pelirrojo un cambio que no acababa de convencerle. Sin advertirlo a tiempo, una brecha se había formado entre ellos, haciendo de Matt alguien menos dependiente de él y más emprendedor y sociable. Sin verlo venir éste ya contaba con nueva gente a su alrededor, nuevos objetivos y una personalidad que jamás se esperó, descolocándole de momento, pero cautivándole al final.

Y, ese día, por cosas del destino, coincidieron como nunca a esas horas de la tarde, augurando en su futuro aquello que se veía venir hace mucho ya.

Durante largos segundos, no hicieron más que mirarse en silencio. Los azules icebergs de Mello brillando bajo el verde hechizo de las esmeraldas de Matt, sumidos los dos en un sopor que les superaba, anudando sus gargantas y estrujándoles el corazón. Como si una burbuja les hubiera engullido; burbuja que, al más mínimo roce, podía reventar.

En una tácita invitación, Mail se aproximó hacia el rubio, mermando los centímetros que los separaban y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su rostro, al tiempo que éste se dejaba hacer, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar una vez más por aquella mentira que, con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba no acabara jamás.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, buscándose sus labios en un contacto anhelante. En sus oídos retumbaban sus latidos, los cuales parecían estarse rebelando de forma agresiva y agonizante contra lo que estaba a punto de suceder; mientras, en medio de suspiros, caían atraídos como por un imán sobre el sofá, obnubilándose en el éxtasis de tenerse tan cerca.

Fue cosa de segundos para que la chaqueta de Matt cayera al piso, acompañándola en su camino el ajustado chaleco del rubio. Las caricias que se entregaban eran febriles y ansiosas, por instantes rayando en la agresividad. Los besos se repartían en labios, cuello y hombros; una tras otra desperdigándose las prendas por donde fuera que no les estorbaran. Siendo jadeos ahogados, suspiros llenos de pasión y gemidos excitados, lo único que se oía en todo el departamento.

Hacía tanto que no se tenían así, exquisitamente sometidos ante el encanto del otro. Hacía tanto que los sonrosados y perfectos labios de Mihael no dejaban escapar entre gemidos de placer el nombre de Mail… Ya hace tanto que no hacían el amor.

Mello sintió como el pelirrojo le penetraba con una certera y sublime estocada, obligándole a aferrar entre sus dedos esas caderas que le encantaban tanto. Sintió, también, como el maravilloso vaivén comenzaba entre sus cuerpos, haciéndole vibrar la precisión en cada movimiento de su adictivo amante. Y, a la vez, sintió como en su pecho algo se quebraba irremediablemente, concediéndole a su razón un indeseado y doloroso entendimiento.

Y es que, pese a todo lo vivido, pese a los incontables años presos de un amor que parecía crecer conforme los segundos se añadían al tiempo, algo entre Matt y Mello se había roto en el instante mismo en que la muerte de L, Kira y la adicción del ojiazul por superar a Near, hicieron acto de presencia en sus vidas, actuando como infame detonante el haber estado a punto de morir en aquel maldito día de enero.

Mordió sus labios, ahogando un sollozo de pura impotencia en irónico contraste con el inmenso placer que recorría su cuerpo, frente a él los ojos de Matt inundados en un brillo que estaba muy lejos de representar felicidad.

- Te… amo.- Dejó escapar por impulso, vislumbrando en esas orbes verdes al precioso chico de mirada angelical y expresión despreocupada, del que años atrás se había enamorado sin poderlo evitar.

Y éste, sintiendo el clímax alcanzándole, dejó libre paso a las lágrimas que pugnaban desesperadamente por escapar de sus ojos, camuflando en medio de un ansioso beso un suave… "Yo también".

_Deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a ser feliz,_

_aún sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado…_

* * *

**DE ANTEMANO, MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ^^**

**…¿Reviews?**


End file.
